Mood Swing
by Little Cheonsa
Summary: Hari itu Hyukjae berubah 180 derajat. Pria manis itu menjadi moody dan sensitif, tidak seperti biasanya. Donghae kebingungan melihat perubahan dari istrinya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Hyukjae? / HaeHyuk fic / Boyslove Mpreg / seme!Hae uke!Hyuk


**Mood Swing**

 **Pair: Lee Donghae x Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre: Family, Romance**

 **Disclaimer: the story is mine, the characters aren't mine.**

 **Warning: boys love fic, Mpreg, typo(s), gaje, dll**

A/N: fanfict ini untuk kak **Lee Haerieun** yang minta dibikinin fanfict family (dan kayanya ini family gagal u_u), dan juga untuk readers sekalian kkk. Thanks to om **kakimulusheenim** yang udah bantu cari judul yang pas untuk fic ini (walaupun sebenernya gak terlalu pas, ya.). Maaf yah kalau kurang memuaskan, maklum aku juga masih belajar kkk.

 **~Happy Reading~**

.

.

"Would you marry me?"

Lee Hyukjae berdiri diam di tempatnya sambil memperhatikan pria jangkung yang kini sedang berlutut dan menyodorkan cincin indah di hadapan sahabatnya yang kini wajahnya memerah sempurna. Hyukjae tersenyum lebar melihat moment romantis di hadapannya itu. Sahabatnya sedang dilamar oleh sang kekasih dengan begitu romantis di butik miliknya, Hyukjae membantu Kyuhyun—kekasih sahabatnya, Sungmin— mempersiapkan semua kejutan untuk Sungmin.

"Romantis sekali ya," Ryeowook—sahabat Hyukjae dan Sungmin— menyenggol bahu Hyukjae dengan pelan sembari memperhatikan Sungmin yang mengangguk lemah dengan wajah yang sangat merah, tampak Kyuhyun sedang memasangkan cincin di jarinya. Hyukjae tersenyum tipis menanggapi Ryeowook. Hyukjae amat sangat senang melihat sahabatnya kini dilamar oleh kekasihnya, namun masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Hyukjae.

Pengunjung butik yang menyaksikan moment romantis sepasang kekasih itu bertepuk tangan saat Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin erat sambil berterima kasih berkali-kali, ikut merasa bahagia melihat sepasang kekasih yang sebentar lagi mungkin akan menuju pelaminan. Hyukjae dan Ryeowook pun bertepuk tangan dengan semangat, ikut bahagia pula melihatnya.

"Chukkae, Sungmin-ah!" seru Hyukjae dan Ryeowook bersamaan sambil memeluk sahabat mereka setelah moment bahagia itu.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sungmin dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, ia balas memeluk kedua sahabatnya.

"Ah Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar romantis," ujar Ryeowook dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Yesung hyung tak kalah romantis, kan?" sahut Hyukjae menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Ryeowook.

Tiga sekawan itu tertawa bersama, masih terasa euphoria setelah moment mengejutkan dan romantis itu. Hyukjae tertawa lepas, namun hatinya terasa ganjal. Hyukjae merasa iri.

Pria manis itu belum pernah merasa iri pada apa yang dilakukan orang lain. Tapi sekarang ia merasa begitu iri, ia merasa bahwa ia juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Hyukjae ingin suaminya romantis seperti kekasih dan suami sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hyukjae bersumpah baru kali ini ia merasa ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Selama ini pria itu tak begitu peduli pada sang suami yang sama sekali tidak romantis, ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan itu semua. Tapi sekarang perasaan aneh itu datang, dan membuat Hyukjae kesal setengah mati.

Hyukjae menikah dengan Lee Donghae. Mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sembilan tahun lamanya dan berhasil sampai ke pelaminan dua bulan yang lalu. Lee Donghae adalah pria yang sangat tidak romantis dan terkesan tidak peka serta terlampau cuek, dan Hyukjae mencintainya. Selama sepuluh tahun kenal dan sembilan tahun berpacaran Hyukjae sangat mengerti dengan sifat suaminya itu, ia menerimanya dengan tulus apa adanya.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini, melihat para sahabatnya yang diperlakukan dengan sangat romantis oleh pasangan mereka membuat Hyukjae iri. Hyukjae juga ingin diperlakukan seperti itu. Padahal, sudah dari dulu ia tahu bagaimana romantisnya mereka, tapi mengapa perasaan iri itu baru datang sekarang?

Hyukjae teringat bagaimana Donghae menyatakan cinta padanya dengan sangat tidak romantis, saat itu mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan kampus, sedang belajar bersama. Tiba-tiba saja Donghae mengatakan hal yang membuat Hyukjae hampir jantungan.

"Kita harus menikah nanti," ujar Donghae kala itu dengan santainya tanpa tahu bagaimana reaksi Hyukjae yang mendengarnya.

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah kekasihku," ujar pria mokpo itu lagi dengan senyuman polosnya. Hyukjae tentu sangat terkejut dengan keputusan sepihak Donghae, tapi pria manis itu tidak bisa menolak, karena memang dia memiliki perasaan khusus kepada temannya itu.

Tidak ada ucapan gombal yang menghanyutkan, tidak ada bunga, tidak ada musik romantis, hanya itu saja. Tapi sudah cukup membuat Hyukjae melayang saat itu. Hanya ada ucapan yang begitu posesif yang menandakan bahwa hubungan mereka naik satu tingkat.

Selama berpacaran pun tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara mereka. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, tanpa ada hal romantis. Tapi Hyukjae sudah merasa cukup dengan itu semua, satu yang Hyukjae tahu, Donghae sangat mencintainya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Dan lagi, Hyukjae teringat bagaimana Donghae melamarnya. Saat itu mereka sedang mengobrol biasa saat Minggu pagi di taman, tiba-tiba saja Donghae menyematkan cincin di jari manis Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae terkejut bukan main.

"Kita akan menikah segera," ujar Donghae mutlak saat itu, lagi-lagi kalimat yang tidak bisa Hyukjae bantah karena ia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Tidak ada kejutan, tidak ada hal yang romantis seperti moment sahabatnya yang Hyukjae saksikan sekarang. Dan itu baru membuat Hyukjae kesal sekarang. Hyukjae kesal dengan Donghae yang tidak romantis sama sekali.

Dan rasa kesal itu membuat Hyukjae merindukan Donghae. Ia ingin segera menemui Donghae, siapa tahu suaminya itu berubah menjadi sosok yang romantis.

Setelah Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin pergi dan Ryeowook dijemput Yesung untuk makan siang, Hyukjae beranjak pulang dari butiknya, ia menitipkan butik yang ia kelola pada pegawai terpercayanya lalu pulang ke rumah. Hyukjae menengok jam tangannya, baru jam setengah sebelas siang.

"Masih ada waktu untuk memasakan makan siang untuk Donghae," gumamnya dengan senyum lebar. Hyukjae segera pulang ke rumah dan memasakan makan siang spesial untuk suaminya. Jarang-jarang pria manis itu punya waktu untuk memasak.

.

.

Hyukjae menatap rantang yang sudah tertutup rapat itu dengan senyum puas. Meski jarang memasak, Hyukjae sangat jago dengan hal yang satu itu. Saat masih di bangku sekolah, ia selalu ikut kelas memasak bersama dua sahabatnya.

Hyukjae pergi ke kantor Donghae bersama rantang yang ia bawa dengan mobilnya. Lee Donghae adalah seorang direktur di perusahaan Lee Corp, perusahaan yang diwariskan sang ayah kepadanya. Lee Donghae memang cerdas dan memiliki kemampuan untuk menjalankan perusahaan itu.

"Apa Donghae ada di ruangannya?" tanya Hyukjae pada wanita petugas resepsionis dengan senyum polosnya saat ia sampai disana.

"Ada tuan, apa tuan ingin bertemu dengan Donghae Sajangnim?" tanya wanita itu dengan senyum ramahnya. Hyukjae mengangguk semangat dengan mata yang berbinar, entah kenapa ia menjadi bersemangat seperti itu.

"Apa tuan sudah membuat janji dengan Donghae Sajangnim?" sekejap saja wajah Hyukjae berubah menjadi cemberut saat mendengar pertanyaan yang begitu ramah dari sang petugas.

Apa-apaan wanita ini? Apa dia pegawai baru disini? Tanya Hyukjae dalam hati, merasa tak suka pada sang petugas.

"Apa seorang istri harus membuat janji jika harus bertemu dengan suaminya?" tanya Hyukjae dengan sebal yang tak ia tutup-tutupi, sengaja ia memasang wajah cemberut dan tatapan tak suka pada wanita itu. Wanita itu merusak mood Hyukjae begitu cepat.

Mata wanita resepsionis itu membola. Sadar bahwa istri bosnya ada dihadapannya membuatnya membungkuk meminta maaf berkali-kali. "Maafkan saya, tuan. Saya tidak tahu."

Hyukjae hanya memandangnya sebal kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit menghentak meninggalkan meja resepsionis meninggalkan wanita yang merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mengenali istri bosnya.

Hyukjae memasuki lift dengan pipi yang ia kembungkan dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal, oh begitu menggemaskan. Pria manis itu memasuki lift tanpa melihat sosok di sebelahnya yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae menoleh saat mendengar seruan dari sosok disebelahnya, dan matanya membola.

"Siwon-ah!" seru Hyukjae senang. Choi Siwon adalah teman lamanya dan Donghae saat masih di bangku sekolah dulu.

"Kau bekerja disini?" tanya Hyukjae antusias. Mood yang tadi memburuk kini membaik saat bertemu dengan teman lamanya. Melihat Siwon mengangguk membuat Hyukjae kembali mengoceh, "baru ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini."

"Aku baru sebulan disini. Kau menikah dengan Donghae, ya?" tanya Siwon dengan senyum menawannya. Hyukjae mengangguk semangat mendengar nama Donghae disebut, ia mengangkat rantang yang ia bawa dan menunjukannya pada Siwon, "aku kesini untuk membawakan makan siang untuk suamiku."

"Ah beruntung sekali Donghae punya istri sebaik dirimu," kekeh Siwon. Hyukjae nyengir menanggapinya. Tak lama dari itu pintu lift terbuka. Hyukjae segera keluar setelah berpamitan pada Siwon, "aku duluan, Siwon-ah!"

"Iya, sampai bertemu lagi, Hyukjae!" seru Siwon masih dengan senyum menawannya.

Hyukjae berjalan riang menuju ruangan Donghae, tanpa mengetuk pintu lagi ia menerobos masuk dan menemukan Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumennya. Hyukjae berjalan mendekat dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Donghae-ah," panggil Hyukjae dengan sebal saat merasa Donghae tidak menyadari kehadirannya, pria tampan itu begitu hanyut dengan pekerjaannya.

Mendengar suara yang sangat ia hafal membuat Donghae menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak dan mengangkat kepalanya menatap sosok yang kini memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan menggemaskan. Donghae terkejut.

"Sayang, kau datang? Kenapa tak bilang dulu padaku?" tanya Donghae dengan bingung, ia mengabaikan dokumen-dokumennya sejenak dan membawa istrinya duduk di sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin datang tanpa memberitahumu, tak boleh?" tanya Hyukjae sewot masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, membuat Donghae gemas setengah mati. Pasalnya Hyukjae jarang menunjukan keimutannya.

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Bagaimana jika kau datang disaat aku sedang tidak diruanganku?" tanya Donghae gemas.

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae cemberut dengan pipi yang mengembung dan bibir yang mengerucut sebal, "yang penting kan kau ada diruanganmu sekarang!" seru Hyukjae dengan sewot, entah kenapa moodnya hari ini begitu labil.

"Ah iya," sebenarnya Donghae tampak terkejut dengan sikap istrinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi moody seperti saat ini. Ia menatap rantang yang sedari tadi mereka abaikan, lalu beralih menatap Hyukjae, "untukku?"

Hyukjae yang sadar makan siang yang ia buatkan untuk Donghae tergeletak begitu saja diatas meja, mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya tak cemberut lagi, berganti dengan wajah sumringah, senyumnya terkembang lebar. Dengan mata yang juga tampak tersenyum ia membuka rantang itu satu persatu.

Donghae hanya menatap istrinya dengan bingung. Begitu cepat mood istrinya berubah, tidak seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya. Dengan sangat hati-hati Donghae bertanya pada istrinya, "Hyukie, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Donghae sejenak, Donghae menahan napas menunggu jawaban Hyukjae, takut-takut jika ia malah disembur oleh istrinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok," jawab Hyukjae dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Donghae ikut tersenyum. Istrinya sangat menggemaskan.

Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" seru Donghae saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu, sedikit kesal karena acara berduaan dengan sang istri terganggu begitu saja.

Seorang wanita cantik masuk ke dalam ruangan Donghae membawa dokumen-dokumen yang akan di tanda tangani Donghae. Dia Seung Ah, sekretaris Donghae.

Melihat Donghae yang tampak sedang berduaan dengan istrinya membuat Seung Ah merasa tak enak, ia membungkuk meminta maaf, "maaf mengganggu kegiatan anda dan istri anda, sajangnim. Saya membawa dokumen yang perlu anda tanda tangani."

"Tidak apa-apa, Seung Ah-ya. Letakan saja di mejaku," ujar Donghae dengan senyum ramahnya. Seung Ah segera meletakan dokumen-dokumen itu di atas meja Donghae, kemudian beranjak keluar.

"Seung Ah-ya!" panggil Donghae pada Seung Ah, Hyukjae menatap suaminya bingung, begitu pula Seung Ah, "kau belum makan siang, kan? Mau makan siang bersama kami?"

Tak sampai sedetik suasana hati Hyukjae kembali memburuk. Ia hanya ingin berduaan dengan suaminya tapi sang suami malah mengajak wanita lain untuk makan bersama mereka. Hyukjae makin kesal sekarang.

Trang! Suara benturan rantang dengan meja terdengar menggema di ruangan Donghae, Hyukjae pelakunya. Meletakan rantang dengan membantingnya dimeja. Terlihat jelas pria manis itu kembali dalam mood yang tidak baik, dan dia tak berusaha untuk menutupinya.

Seung Ah yang merasa tak enak hati membungkuk pamit pada Donghae, menolak tawaran halus dari atasannya itu dengan sopan dan meminta maaf pada Hyukjae, lalu ia buru-buru pergi keluar dari sana sebelum istri sajangnim mengamuk.

"Hyukjae, kau kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung setengah mati. Ia tak mengerti mengapa istrinya begitu mudah marah hari ini, tak seperti Hyukjae yang biasanya. "Bukankah Seung Ah sudah sering bersama kita? Kau sudah menganggapnya teman, bukan?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan marah, ia menutup kembali rantang yang ia bawa, hilang sudah mood untuk makan berdua dengan suaminya.

"Aku hanya ingin makan berdua denganmu! Kenapa kau malah mengajak orang lain?" seru Hyukjae dengan kesal.

"Kau tidak bilang ingin makan berdua—"

"Harusnya kau peka," Hyukjae memotong ucapan Donghae, "Hae, kau sangat tidak peka."

Donghae terdiam. Baru kali ini Hyukjae protes padanya tentang ke-tidak peka-annya. Dulu, Hyukjae juga pernah protes padanya, tapi tidak sampai semarah ini.

"Hyukjae, maafkan aku—" Donghae terkejut saat bulir air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hyukjae. Hyukjae menangis, menangis karenanya.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Aku ingin makan dengan Siwon saja," Hyukjae membereskan rantang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengusap air mata di pipinya.

Mendengar istrinya menyebut nama pria yang ia anggap sebagai saingannya membuat Donghae menahan istrinya lalu menariknya untuk kembali duduk. Hyukjae kembali terduduk dan menatap Donghae tak terima.

"Maafkan aku untuk yang tadi, kau harus makan denganku," Donghae berujar dengan mutlak dan lagi, Hyukjae tak bisa menolaknya. Hyukjae kembali terduduk dan menatap Donghae dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Donghae meraih rantang di genggaman Hyukjae lalu membukanya. Ia mengambil sumpit lalu menyuapi Hyukjae.

"Makanlah, aku tak ingin kau sakit," ujar Donghae lembut sembari menyuapi Hyukjae, Hyukjae membuka mulutnya lalu mengunyah makanan yang Donghae suapi dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Donghae juga harus makan.. aku memasak ini semua untuk Donghae," ujar Hyukjae pelan.

"Baiklah," Donghae menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya, "hm, masakan istriku selalu lezat."

Perlahan bibir Hyukjae melengkung, ia tersenyum manis, semburat merah muncul di pipinya, "terima kasih, Hae."

Donghae kembali menyuapi istrinya, dan Hyukjae tak menolak. Pria manis itu berubah menjadi manja sekarang, Donghae bingung sekaligus senang Hyukjaenya menjadi manja.

"Aku tadi bertemu Siwon," ujar Hyukjae dengan polosnya. Donghae yang sedang menelan makanan tiba-tiba tersedak, Hyukjae segera menyodorkan air minum untuk suaminya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya khawatir, "Hae, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Donghae cepat, "apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?"

Hyukjae tersenyum senang. Ia tahu Donghae pasti sedang cemburu. Pria manis itu berniat untuk menggoda suaminya. "Kami mengobrol dan melepas rindu, dia begitu tampan, ya!"

"Suamimu ini lebih tampan," ujar Donghae geram. Meski Hyukjae sudah menjadi istrinya, tetap saja ia tidak suka jika Siwon dekat-dekat dengan istrinya, bisa saja pria kuda itu masih menyukai istrinya, kan?

"Hihihi," Hyukjae terkikik geli, ia menangkup pipi suaminya lalu mengecup kilat bibir tipis Donghae, "suamiku memang yang paling tampan."

Donghae terkesiap mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba dari sang istri. Ia mengacak surai Hyukjae dengan sayang lalu menutup rantang yang sudah kosong. "Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis. Sayangku kembalilah ke butik," ujar Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae.

"Baiklah. Bekerjalah dengan baik, ya. Jangan genit dengan Seung Ah!" seru Hyukjae dengan wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Donghae gemas.

"Aku mengerti. Kau juga, kalau bertemu dengan Siwon, jangan tegur dia," ujar Donghae protektif. Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir sebal, "kenapa? Dia kan temanku juga!"

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

"Baiklah, dasar Tuan Pecemburu."

"Kau Nyonya Pecemburu."

"Aku pria!"

"Kau istriku."

"Kau suamiku."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Cepatlah pulang," Donghae mendorong Hyukjae keluar pintu dengan pelan, "aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan pulang cepat agar bisa bersamamu malam ini."

"Baiklah, kau pulang cepat ya malam ini? Aku menunggumu dirumah," Hyukjae berujar dengan senyum polosnya.

"Iya sayang. Oh ya, terima kasih untuk makan siangnya. Aku mencintaimu," ujar Donghae.

Sebelum pergi, Hyukjae memeluk Donghae sejenak lalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Donghae yang kini menatap punggungnya bingung.

"Kenapa dia menjadi moody dan manja seperti itu.."

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan gelisah di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya. Berulang kali ia menatap jam di dinding, dan beralih menatap pintu rumah. Hyukjae menunggu Donghae.

Sekali lagi Hyukjae menatap jam dinding, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, tapi Donghae tak juga pulang. Ia menatap handphone di genggamannya, tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Donghae. Hyukjae mulai khawatir.

Sudah berulang kali ia mengirim pesan menanyakan dimana keberadaan Donghae, dan akhirnya ia memilih untuk menelpon Donghae.

Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak ak— Hyukjae segera memutuskan panggilan saat tahu handphone Donghae dimatikan.

"Kemana Donghae?" lirih Hyukjae gelisah, "dia mengingkari janjinya.. Apa dia pergi dengan Seung Ah?"

Ini tidak seperti Hyukjae biasanya. Selama ini Hyukjae tak pernah segelisah ini saat Donghae pulang larut, bahkan saat suaminya itu pulang pukul sebelas malam karena lembur pun Hyukjae mengerti dan sama sekali tidak berpikiran buruk. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia mudah gelisah dan khawatir, bahkan berpikiran buruk.

Mood Hyukjae kembali memburuk. Ia bangkit dan melangkah menghentakan kaki kesal memasuki kamarnya dan Donghae, lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Donghae menyebalkan! Dia ingkar janji!"

.

.

Donghae membereskan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja kerjanya. Ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh malam, dan dia baru akan pulang. Donghae tak sabar ingin bertemu istrinya.

Donghae melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Tak jauh di depannya, Seung Ah berjalan kearahnya dengan sedikit tergesa.

"Sajangnim?"

"Ada apa, Seung Ah?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Ada rapat dadakan malam ini, sajangnim," ujar Seung Ah dengan sopan.

"Apa? Apa tidak bisa dibatalkan? Aku harus pulang," ujar Donghae sedikit kesal.

"Tidak bisa, sajangnim," ujar Seung Ah merasa bersalah, wanita itu tau bosnya ingin pulang menemui istrinya secepat mungkin.

"Hah.." Donghae menghela nafas. Ia mengambil handphonenya di saku celananya, berniat mengabari Hyukjae.

Tapi lagi-lagi Donghae harus menghela nafas frustasi, hanphonenya mati, habis daya. Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ia berjalan ke ruang rapat bersama Seung Ah.

Ah, rapatnya hanya sebentar, Hyukjae tidak akan marah, batin Donghae dalam hati. Bukankah setiap Donghae lembur istrinya tidak pernah marah?

Tetapi Lee Donghae, kali ini berbeda..

.

Donghae menggerutu kesal sambil menyetir mobilnya menuju rumahnya dengan cepat.

"Sialan. Rapat sialan itu berlangsung begitu lama," seru Donghae kesal, "Hyukie pasti menunggu lama."

Teringat akan Hyukjae membuat Donghae mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dia ingin segera bertemu dengan istri tercintanya itu lalu memeluknya erat. Entah kenapa Donghae begitu merindukan istrinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, dengan terburu-buru Donghae memarkirkan mobil kemudian memasuki rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia bawa. Tidak ada cahaya penerangan disana. Hyukjae pasti sudah tidur, batin Donghae.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Donghae melangkah menuju kamarnya dan Hyukjae, lalu membuka pintunya. Namun pintu itu tak terbuka sama sekali.

"Apa? Dikunci?" Donghae bergumam bingung. Ia memutar knop pintu lagi, sama saja, pintu tak terbuka sama sekali.

"Hyukjae-ah! Kau ada didalam?" seru Donghae khawatir, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae di dalam sana.

"Malam ini kau tidur diluar!" terdengar seruan Hyukjae dari dalam kamar.

"A-apa? Kenapa begitu?" tanya Donghae kebingungan.

Tidak terdengar lagi jawaban dari Hyukjae. Pria manis itu sedang ngambek parah sekarang. Dan Donghae belum menyadarinya sama sekali. Benar-benar tidak peka.

Donghae ingat, ia memiliki kunci duplikat kamarnya. Ia membuka laci nakas di dekat kamarnya dan mengambil kunci dupilkat disana.

"Hyukjae-ah, kau melupakan kunci duplikatnya," ujar Donghae dari luar kamar. Sudah pasti Hyukjae terkejut didalam kamar dan merutuki kebodohannya.

Di dalam kamar, baru saja Hyukjae bangkit untuk menahan pintu, namun Donghae sudah membuka pintu lebih dulu dan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa, Hyukie?" tanya Donghae to the point.

"Dasar tidak peka!" alih-alih menjawab, Hyukjae malah berteriak kesal dan memukul bahu Donghae.

Donghae terkejut, Hyukjaenya pasti sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. Donghae menahan tangan Hyukjae yang terus memukuli bahunya.

"Kau marah padaku? Karena aku pulang larut dan tidak memberitahumu?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Pikir saja sendiri!" Hyukjae enggan menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Pria manis itu ingin suaminya yang tidak peka itu menyadari apa kesalahannya, lalu meminta maaf pada Hyukjae.

"Hah.." Donghae terdengar menghela nafasnya, "tadi ada rapat dadakan, saat ingin menghubungimu, handphoneku ternyata mati. Maafkan aku."

Itu saja?! Teriak Hyukjae dalam hati. Hanya penjelasan saja? Tidak ada inisiatif untuk memelukku atau apa? Dasar pabo! Kira-kira itulah apa yang ada di pikiran Hyukjae sekarang.

"Hyukjae, jangan diam saja—"

"Sudahlah lupakan. Aku ingin tidur," Hyukjae melangkah menjauh, namun baru selangkah ia pergi, Donghae menariknya ke pelukannya, memeluknya erat. Hyukjae terbelalak.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Donghae lembut sembari mengusap surai Hyukjae dengan sayang.

"Hiks…" terdengar isakan dari Hyukjae. Donghae terkesiap, jangan bilang Hyukjae menangis lagi?

Hyukjae memang menangis. Menangis untuk yang kedua kalinya pada hari ini. Kenapa pria manis itu menjadi begitu cengeng sekarang?

"Hyukjae, jangan menangis," ujar Donghae bingung. Ia mengusap punggung Hyukjae menenangkan, "maafkan aku."

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Kau menyebalkan! Hueeee!" isakan Hyukjae semakin kuat membuat Donghae kewalahan, ditambah Hyukjae yang menggigiti bahunya.

"Hyuk— maafkan aku," ujar Donghae sekali lagi. Ia terus mengusap punggung istrinya menenangkan.

Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukan Donghae, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang suaminya, ia sudah puas menggigiti bahu pria 15 Oktober itu. Dan kini ia sudah memaafkan suaminya.

"Jangan menangis lagi," Donghae mengusap air mata Hyukjae, lalu mengecup pipinya. Pria tampan itu membawa Hyukjae ke gendongannya dan kemudian membaringkannya di ranjang mereka.

"Kita tidur ya?" ujar Donghae, "aku lelah.."

Hyukjae mengangguk, ia memeluk Donghae erat dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar Donghae.

"Selamat malam sayang," ujar Hyukjae lembut lalu mengecup bibir Donghae.

"Selamat malam, cintaku," Donghae memeluk Hyukjae erat. Ia memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Hyukjae.

Namun pikiran Donghae masih melayang pada sikap Hyukjae hari ini.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi psda Hyukjae?

.

.

"Huweek!"

Pagi-pagi sekali Donghae sudah terbangun karena suara ribut yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Setengah sadar dan dengan mata terpejam Donghae meraba sisi lain ranjangnya. Matanya terbuka saat tak menemukan sosok yang sangat ingin ia lihat disaat ia terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi hari. Hyukjae tidak ada disisinya.

"Huweeek!"

Suara aneh yang membangunkan Donghae itu kembali terdengar. Kini diikuti dengan suara keran yang tampaknya sengaja dihidupkan agar suara aneh itu tak terdengar sampai keluar.

Donghae bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa, ia yakin itu Hyukjae, dan Donghae takut jika terjadi sesuatu pada sosok yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Huweeek!" Hyukjae tampak memuntahkan isi perutnya yang kosong di wastafel. Pria manis itu memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya mual. Hyukjae tak kuat, ia tak pernah mengalami ini. Pria manis itu jatuh terduduk.

"Lee Hyukjae!"

TBC or END?


End file.
